prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 24, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The November 24, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 24, 2014 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. This was the Raw after Survivor Series. Summary A new future began in WWE, LIVE on Monday Night Raw, as The Authority was no more, Daniel Bryan was in charge and the WWE Universe was truly calling the plays. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon kicked off Raw to offer their farewell address to the WWE Universe — after being ousted from power by falling to Team Cena at Survivor Series with a little help from the surprise emergence of Sting! In an emotional goodbye, The Authority reflected on the reasons for their epic loss and admonished the WWE Universe — cautioning them to be careful what they wished for. The Game ridiculed the fans, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler and Sting, before promising that their demise would mean the end of WWE. He also made the profound prediction that, in the end, the people would beg them to come back. But they were interrupted by John Cena's selection for the man who would be running Raw for the night: Daniel Bryan! Daniel Bryan wasted little time in calling out the beaten members of Team Authority to the ring. And his first order of business was to put Seth Rollins’ fate in the hands of the WWE Universe, with a WWE App vote to decide Mr. Money in the Bank's partners against John Cena & Dolph Ziggler in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match: Mark Henry & Luke Harper, Mark Henry & Kane or Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury. Bryan and the WWE Universe also changed the job responsibilities of his old friend Director of Operations Corporate Kane, transforming him into “Director of Food and Beverage,” “Concessions Kane.” United States Champion Rusev would face an “American Ultimatum” — either he would have to put his title on the line in a company-wide Battle Royal or he and Lana would have to recite the Pledge Allegiance in front of an America flag. In addition, Bryan made two huge singles matches: Luke Harper vs. Dean Ambrose in an Intercontinental Title Match and Mark Henry vs. Ryback (at The Big Guy's request). Before their Raw match could even get under way, Ryback attacked Mark Henry on the ramp and threw him, head first, into the steel ring post. And the match didn't last much longer once the referees were able to reestablish control and called for the opening bell. The Human Wrecking Ball ultimately made short work of The World's Strongest Man with a Spinebuster–Meat Hook Clothesline combination. "Feed Me More!" After Daniel Bryan forced him to defend his Intercontinental Title against the unstable Dean Ambrose, Luke Harper ended the hard-fought contest by hurling his opponent — intentionally or otherwise — into the referee. While the official disqualified the titleholder and the championship stayed in Harper's possession, Ambrose intended to make him pay for his actions. Before the smoke could even clear, The Lunatic Fringe was already looking for chairs and ladders to finish the job — no doubt thinking of his Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match against Bray Wyatt at WWE TLC. When he reached under the ring for a table, however, The Eater of Worlds unleashed a vicious assault from behind, hitting Sister Abigail and burying Ambrose in a sea of chairs. While a luchador-wearing Larry the Cable Guy and Santino Marella — the stars of “Jingle All the Way 2,” available Dec. 2 on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD — emerged to address the WWE Universe, their time was cut short by the emergence of Gold & Stardust. The bizarre former WWE Tag Team Champions were focused on recapturing their titles, after losing them to The Miz & Damien Mizdow in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Survivor Series. At one point, it looked like they might do just that. When The Awesome One got hit in “The Moneymaker,” he retreated outside the ring to receive medical attention, leaving Mizdow to fend for himself. Conveniently, once his stunt double regained advantage, Miz leaped back into the action to win with the Skull-Crushing Finale. Per Daniel Bryan's earlier decree, Kane was forced to embrace his new role as Concessions Kane. And he wouldn't have an easy time of it from the start, as he was quickly made to suffer at the hands of a bossy concession manager obsessed with chips. Later, Santino Marella and Larry the Cable Guy came around to buy food and drinks from Concessions Kane. And when they did, The Big Red Demon made a big yellow mess out of the Italian Stallion, covering him with mustard. When Ryback came calling later in the show, The Big Guy rearranged Concessions Kane's work station and finally drove him from his post. Former WWE Champion Sgt. Slaughter emerged to help Rusev & Lana fulfill the “American Ultimatum” set forth by Daniel Bryan, in which they would have to recite the Pledge of Allegiance with Old Glory hanging high above or defend his title in a company-wide Battle Royal. Watch: Rusev and Lana express their outrage Tempers were running high, though, and when it looked like Rusev was about to attack rhe WWE Hall of Famer, Jack Swagger charged the ring and sent The Hero of the Russian Federation heading for the hills. The new and improved Fandango emerged to dance with his lovely partner Rosa Mendes, before beating the high-flying Justin Gabriel with the leg drop off the top rope. After shocking the WWE Universe by turning traitor and KO’ing his own teammate John Cena at Survivor Series, Big Show emerged to clear the air. He explained that he made a mistake in the heat of the moment and shared his opinion that the WWE Universe owed him a mulligan. But when the fans didn't reciprocate, The World's Largest Athlete lashed out at them in frustration. He then called out any “cowards” in the locker room to come criticize him to his face and Erick Rowan emerged – engaging the giant and knocking him from the ring. Prior to her match with Brie Bella, AJ Lee insulted both Nikki and her opponent, as she was extremely angry over being tricked out of the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. But when Nikki interfered, Brie was able to reign supreme. Despite the loss, AJ made it clear that the Bella Twins aren’t half the woman she is. Santino Marella and Larry the Cable Guy joined the Raw announce team to get a ringside seat for the latest Interspecies Match, pitting Adam Rose & The Bunny against Tyson Kidd & Natalya. And in the height of the contest, The Bunny mistakenly grabbed his own partner's foot, clearing the way for Kidd to pick up the pin on the leader of the Exotic Express. With Daniel Bryan leading the way, it was revealed that the WWE Universe had overwhelmingly selected J&J Security — via a WWE App vote — to team with Seth Rollins against John Cena & Dolph Ziggler. In the final moments of Raw's main event, it was Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury who would suffer Ziggler's Zig Zag and Cena's Attitude Adjustment at the same time for the loss. As the dust cleared, The Beard would reemerge, throwing Rollins into the ring to suffer a post-match Super Kick from The Showoff and an Attitude Adjustment from the leader of the Cenation. But the celebration was cut short by the familiar alert sound of the notorious Anonymous RAW General Manager. Michael Cole rose and read the email, a statement that the party will be over next Monday, Cyber Monday, when the Anonymous GM is once again in charge! Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Mark Henry (0:54) *Dean Ambrose defeated Luke Harper © by disqualification in a WWE Intercontinental Championship match (14:33) *The Miz & Damien Mizdow © defeated Gold & Stardust to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (10:10) *Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Justin Gabriel (1:48) * Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee (3:24) *Tyson Kidd & Natalya defeated Adam Rose & The Bunny (3:08) *John Cena & Dolph Ziggler defeated Seth Rollins and J&J Security (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) in a 2 on 3 Handicap match (10:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery As The Authority said goodbye, Daniel Bryan said hello! RAW_1122_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_012.jpg Daniel Bryan settled business with Team Authority RAW_1122_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_017.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_030.jpg Ryback v Mark Henry RAW_1122_Photo_031.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_034.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_038.jpg Dean Ambrose v Luke Harper RAW_1122_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_071.jpg Larry the Cable Guy and Santino Marella bring the laughs to Raw. RAW_1122_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_081.jpg Damien Mizdow & The Miz v Goldust & Stardust RAW_1122_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_109.jpg Rusev and Lana’s received help in their an “American Ultimatum” RAW_1122_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_123.jpg Fandango v Justin Gabriel RAW_1122_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_139.jpg Eric Rowen confronted Big Show on his traitorous acts RAW_1122_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_150.jpg Brie Bella v AJ Lee RAW_1122_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_171.jpg Natalya & Tyson Kidd v Adam Rose & The Bunny RAW_1122_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_186.jpg Ziggler & Cena v Noble, Mercury & Rollins RAW_1122_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_204.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1122_Photo_214.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1122 results * Raw #1122 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1122 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events